Many people suffer from venous diseases, which are conditions related to veins that become diseased or abnormal. For example, vein walls may become weak or damaged, causing the blood to flow backward when muscles surrounding the veins relax. Backwards flow of blood may cause high pressure in the veins, resulting in stretching, twisting, and swelling of veins. Venous disease may include spider veins, varicose veins, leg swelling and leg pain, chronic venous insufficiency, leg epidermis changes, leg ulcers, phlebitis, vascular malformations, and venous malformations, for example. Mild venous disease does not typically affect the day to day life of a person suffering from venous disease; however, severe cases can be debilitating.
To facilitate healing of venous disease, a firm-fitting wrap or elastic bandage may be used to apply compression to a limb or other tissue site. However, the bandage may be uncomfortable, may apply compression in a non-uniform manner, and may be difficult to take off and put on, causing many patients to discontinue treatment prior to healing of the venous disease.